May's Angel
by Pikachu's Best Friend
Summary: [Oneshot] May is having a rough life living with her drunk Uncle. No one can see her pain, and they just don't care. Can Drew save her? Or will he fail like all the rest?


_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

May ran into the school building just as the bell ring.

"I'm late again," she sighed.

She bolted down the hallway, and ran into her classroom. She slowly walked to her desk. The teacher was taking attendance, and she wasn't marked absent yet. She put her head in her hands. A boy walked up to her.

"Hey May. Late again, I see," the boy smirked.

"Go away, Drew," May growled. Tears started to burn her eyes.

Drew was confused. "What's wrong?"

He tried to see her face, but she turned away.

"May, what's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" She cried.

Drew looked hurt for a second, and then continued asking. "Come on. Tell me. What's wrong?"

"If you must know, my parents were in a car crash. Now I live with my Uncle," she cried harder.

"Did they die?" He wished he wouldn't have said that.

"What do you think?!"

"Oh, May… I'm so sorry," he said.

Drew never acted this way, so May was a bit shocked. But Drew knew that it wasn't the time to be mean. He hated seeing May cry.

He sat at the desk next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

_The teacher wonders  
But she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind mask  
Bearing the burden of a sacred storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

The teacher walked over to Drew.

"Class is starting," she informed him.

"I knew that," he said, sitting up straight.

May turned to gaze out the window at the rain.

" Welcome to math," the teacher said.

Drew was watching May out of the corner of his eye.

"Drew, what is 3 times 9?" She asked.

"27, Ms. Jacobs," he said, not paying attention.

"Very good. Now May, what is 10 times 7?"

May said nothing.

"May?" Ms. Jacobs was getting impatient.

Drew shook her.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Answer the question," he ordered.

"Question? 42?" She wasn't listening.

The whole class laughed except for Drew.

"No, May. Pay attention!" Ms. Jacobs growled.

"Yes, Ms. Jacobs." May looked at the teacher feeling embarrassed.

Drew knew how she felt, because he fell asleep in Science class once.

"Okay, class-" she was cut off by the bell.

The students cheered as they bolted out of the classroom. The teacher followed them. Soon May and Drew were the only ones in the room.

"May, it's lunch time," Drew said.

"I know."

"Are you coming?" Drew was getting worried. May was a nice girl. She never acted this cold before. "Is something bothering you?"

"My Uncle. He's a drunk," May said. "He likes to stay up late and party with his friends. He doesn't care about me. I'm just another mouth to feed."

"I'm sure that's not true," Drew smiled.

"It is. You don't live there," she smiled for a second.

"Come on, let's get lunch before they run out again," Drew said.

"Sure."

They walked out the door, and to there lockers to put their books away.

"Math sucks," May said, trying to remember her combination.

"Yeah." Drew placed the heavy math book in his locker.

"Excuse me, you're blocking my locker," Harley said, pushing May to the ground.

She glared at him, while he through his books into his locker.

"Apologies, Harley," Drew ordered.

"I can do what I want," Harley replied.

Drew rolled his eyes, and helped May up. They ran away from Harley, and to the lunch line.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

May sat on a bench with her lunch. Sighing, she took a bite of the extremely hot pizza. Ever since she moved in with her Uncle the world seemed to hate her. Her friends moved to different schools, and people started bulling her. That was always Drew's thing, but it was never really bullying. More like teasing. Drew had his nice moments, she admitted.

She watched all her classmates play in the rain.

"Alone again," she sighed.

"Hey," Drew said, walking towards her.

"Hi," May faked a smile.

"May," Drew shook his head.

May looked confused. Could he see through the smile? Probably.

"Don't you have friends?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"I use to," she replied. "They don't go here anymore. "What about you?"

"No one really likes me. I guess it's 'cause I don't talk to anyone that much."

For a minute, May thought she could see right through Drew. Weird.

"May, you look like you've see a ghost," he joked.

"I…," she didn't know what to say.

"Ghosts don't exist. Just angels." He smiled at her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

He looked at the ground, while she smirked.

"Can't answer, can you?"

"No," he whispered, but May didn't hear him.

The bell rang.

"Come on, let's go to History," Drew said, bored.

"Okay." She followed him to her next class.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_**  
**_When morning comes  
It'll be to late_

May's next two classes were over, so she walked out to the front of the school. She sat on the curb and waited.

Hours passed and nobody came for her.

Drew was waling home from basketball practice when he noticed her.

"Waiting for your Uncle?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

"Were is he?" Drew looked at the empty street.

"Not coming," May sighed. "He never does."

"That sucks." Drew had an idea. "How about I walk you home?"

"That'll be great," May said smiling at him.

"Good. Let's go."

They walked down the silent streets. It was getting dark and they weren't anywhere near her house. They walked for a few more hours, and Drew suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I see headlights," he informed her.

A truck was speeding down the road. May recognized the person behind the wheel.

"That's my Uncle," she said. "He's drunk!"

"Get out of the way!" Drew pulled her out of the street.

The car swerved and headed straight for them again. Drew pushed May out of the way, and jumped under the car.

"Drew!" May shouted, running towards the street.

"I'm alright," he assured her.

"How did you survive?"

"I'm magic!" He laughed.

"Very funny."

The car once again headed towards them. This time it smashed right into May.

"May!" Drew yelled, running to her. "May, wake up."

"I think I hit a dog," he heard her Uncle say.

The man shrugged and Drove away.

"Evil," Drew muttered. He called an ambulance on his cell phone.

"May…," he whispered.

She didn't hear him. She was already gone.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
an angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock  
a broken heart that the world forgot_

They ambulance told him the same thing he already knew. He shook his head.

"Useless," he muttered.

He walked through the graveyard until he found her grave. They buried her sometime this morning.

He saw her two friends, Misty and Dawn at the grave. They were too busy crying to notice him.

Drew stared at the grave for a moment, before walked towards a tree.

"Hey," he said to a shadow behind the tree.

"I get it now," the shadow said.

"Get what, May?" He pretended to have no idea what she was talking about.

"I get why you believe in angels," she said.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you are one, silly," she said smiling.

"Congradulation, you get a cookie," he laughed.

May glared at him. "Hey!"

"Come and get me."

She chased him all around the graveyard. She laughed as they ran through the fallen leaves of fall.

_Through the wind and the rain _**  
**_She stands hard as a stone_**  
**_In a world that she can rise above_**  
**_But her dreams gave her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
CONCRETE ANGEL.

* * *

_Song: Concrete Angel. 


End file.
